The word romance
by WendyMarvell-chan
Summary: Its seems Natsu is having difficulties with his vocabulary...when Lucy is trying to confess to him. Sorry for the crappy description and weird title. I might wright a second chapter if wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu stared blankly at Lucy as she blushed deep red.  
"I don't get it." Natsu said bluntly. Lucy groaned. She had finally worked herself to confess to Natsu, but she didn't know he would act so stupidly about it.  
"How could you not get it?!" Lucy said loudly, trying not to scream. Natsu remained silent. "But I thought you already loved me."  
A couple heads turned to their conversation. Lucy blushed a deeper red. "W-Well thats like comrade love. I mean romance love." Lucy stammered. "...romance love?" Natsu asked.  
"Yeah." Lucy said, feeling like maybe he understood now. "...But I don't get it."  
"AHHHH Why are you so dense?!" Lucy yelled, "It's so plain to see! How could you not understand?!" Everyone was watching now.  
"Well, you're my comrade. So it doesn't make sense." Natsu said, totally oblivious. "But I love not in a comrade way! I thought we've been over this before!" Lucy said as tears welled up in her eyes. "But Lucy, we're comrades so thats just weird." Natsu laughed. Tears spilled down Lucy's cheeks and dropped onto the floor. "Well fine then. Its not like I was serious anyway. Because we're comrades, right?" Lucy mumbled as she walked away.  
Mira watched, Horrified, at the whole scene. She sighed and then quickly scuttled over to Natsu. "Geez, what's wrong with Lucy?" Natsu said. "Um well you sort of...broke her heart." Mira said, trying to put it as delicately as possible. "Broke her heart?!" Natsu said, completely shocked, "Does she need a docter?" Mira found it VERY hard not to face palm. "N-No...it means that you made her really sad and um..." Mira tried to explain. "It means that you crushed her hope of ever having a romantic relationship with you!" Juvia added to the conversation as she came over to them. "Um yes! That's what it means." Mira said triumphantly. Natsu stared at them blankly. "Wait. What? I don't get it." Natsu said. Mira sighed heavily. "What part do you not get, Natsu-san?" Juvia questioned. Natsu thought. "The word Romance" He replied. An idea popped into Mira's head. "Natsu, do you not know what Romance means?" Mira asked. Natsu slowly shook his head. "I've heard Levy use it a couple of times. But I have no clue what it means." Natsu said. "Okay then, so Natsu, when someo-"Wait Mira-san! I'll handle it!" Juvia Quickly pipped in. She cleared her throught and then said, "So when you love someone very much that's romance. More than a comrade. More than anyone else in the world. Sometimes you don't tell them you're feelings (Juvia's eyes trailed over to Gray) and sometimes you do. But Lucy just did. And you said she was weird for doing that. Thus you broke her heart." And with that Juvia finally finished. Mira clapped. "So...Lucy is probably really depressed right now because of that?" Natsu said slowly. Juvia nodded encouragingly. Mira watched eagarly and hoped for the love of God he wouldn't say 'I don't get it'. "And probably crying too." Juvia added. "Wait...crying?" Natsu said, dumbfounded. "Yes. She was crying when she left." Mira said. "She was?! Oh Crap this is bad isn't it?" Natsu yelled. Juvia and Mira both nodded simultaneously. "Yeah its pretty bad. But..its not really bad for you. She'll probably go back to normal in a couple of days." Mira said, "Unless...you..." Mira gasped but then smiled. "What is it, Mira-san?" Juvia asked. "Unless you have the same feelings toward Lucy?" Mira said as she smiled coyly. "Well, yeah of course." Natsu said bluntly, "But I have to go find her right?"  
"Yeah you should probaly do that." Mira agreed. "Then what are you going to do, Natsu-san?" Juvia asked anxiously. Natsu went into thinking mode. "Probably make out with her." Mira almost fainted, but quickly grabbed support from the counter. Juvia remained standing. "Good Luck, Natsu-san!" Juvia called as he dashed out the door.

Lucy sat by the canals on the way to her house. The sun was setting she had better walk the rest of the way home. But she was too worn out and sad to move. She sat there and pondered her feelings more. Why did she even like an idiot like Natsu? Sometimes she found herself extremely stupid. "Idiot." Lucy mumbled as she crumpled into a little Lucy Ball. She probably couldn't face Natsu tomorrow. Heck, maybe even never. Currently she only wanted to throw herself into a river. Nothing else. Okay, maybe she wanted to throw herself onto her bed, not a river. That would be a little harsh. Anyway she was just done with life. Maybe I'll just move. Find a new guild and forget about Fairy Tail. A minute passed where Lucy's mind was completely blank. What am I thinking? I can't leave Fairy Tail. But I still can't forgive Natsu for what he's caused me. Geez I wish he'd just- "Hey. ." Lucy looked up at the person who was interupting her thought. Oh great. Natsu. The last person she wanted to see. "Go away Natsu I don't want to-"  
"Lucy, be quiet for a sec." . Natsu took a deep breath and then blurted out, "Lucy I love you, okay?" Lucy blushed deep crimson and then said, " N-Natsu I-" Natsu clamped a hand over Lucy's mouth and then said, "I'm not done yet. I kinda realized it a little before we met. It slowly developed over time, but I never realized it. Geez, was I dense. Finally I realized the whole thing. And now I know it. I'm falling for you, Lucy." Lucy sat, frozen. Natsu pushed his lips on Lucy's. Lucy blushed bright red. She quickly backed away and stared at Natsu. "W-Why did you.." Lucy managed to say. "Because I had no clue what you were talking about." Natsu replied. Lucy thought she saw a trace of pink on his cheeks. "Wait...what do you mean?" Lucy asked, a bit more relaxed. "I didn't know what the word Romance meant." Natsu said sheepishly. Lucy had to keep from bursting into laughing. Instead she snickered a bit. "Hey! Its not my fault I was raised by a dragon!" Natsu yelled. Lucy smiled. "You really are an idiot." Lucy said as she quickly kissed Natsu before she walked off to her house. Natsu stood there and watched her before walking back to the guild.  
Once he walked into the guild Mira quickly got up from what she was doing and ran over to Natsu. "How did it go?" She asked eagerly. Nastu grinned and replied, "It went good. Lucy is in a good mood now and we kissed twice." Once again Mira had to keep from fainting. "Should I go thank Juvia for the advice and tell her what happened or..." Natsu said and trailed off as he saw that Juvia was obviously busy with Gray. "Yeah, she worked up alot of courage after talking to you." Mira said also watching the two, "Now all thats left is to help Levy with her problems, huh?" Mira said to Natsu. "Yeah...Levy really needs to take things up a notch with Gajeel." Mira smiled and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny afternoon in Spring. Lucy entered Fairy Tail to find that Natsu had beem waiting for her...right in front of the door. "Lucy, you took so loooong." Natsu groaned. "I just over-slept." Lucy said and rubbed her eyes, "I've just been really tired lately." "Haha Lucy you're so cute." Natsu said an kissed her on the forehead. The he rolled away. Lucy paused for a moment and then glared at Mira. "He's drunk isn't he?" Lucy growled at Mira. "Hmmm maybe a bit?" Mira said with a big smile on her face. "You gave it to him didn't you?" Lucy said, frowning. Mira picked up a glass and started drying it. "I thought that maybe you two needed some help." Mira said, "You two haven't been talking much since about three days ago." Mira passed Lucy a glass of water. "Yeah I guess, but we can manage ourselves." Lucy said as she took a sip of water. "Oh really? The whole guild was planning something..." Mira said, disappointed. Lucy choked on her water. "The whole guild knows?!" Lucy yelled, "And what thing are you planning!" Mira cracked a smile. "Oh...you'll see." She said, "Anyway, you're not the only people we're helping..." Lucy was suddenly more interested. "Oh, who is it?" Lucy asked. Mira put her finger to her lips and said, "Its a secret." Lucy sighed and sat down.  
It was silent for a while. "Lucy look ou-" Mira suddenly said before being interupted by Lucy's screams. Natsu crashed down on her. "Luuuuuucccyyyyy" Natsu moaned. Lucy quickly looked up at Gray. "Gray! Why did you have to throw him onto me?!" Lucy shouted. "The idiot was sleeping." Gray said as if that would justify him. Lucy pushed Natsu onto the ground. "That doesn't give you the right to throw him!" Lucy yelled. "Luuuucy my head hurts." Natsu groaned from the ground. "Oh, he's hung over?" Mira commented quietly. "No, that would be too quick. He probably just hit his head." Lucy said. "Lucy, there's something I want to tell you before I die." Natus said. "You're not going to die, you just-"Lucy shhhhhhhh" Natsu said, "I want to tell you I love you." Natsu promptly fainted. "Awwww that's so cute!" Levy said from the other side of the room. Lucy blushed red and said, "I'll take him home." She picked up Natsu and put his arm over her shoulder. "But you just came!" Mira protested. "Don't worry, I'll probably come back after I take him to his house." Lucy said and started dragging Natsu out of the guild. People stared as Lucy dragged Natsu through the streets of Magnolia. Luckily Natsu didn't wake up until half way through. "Lucy, where are we? Dang my head hurts." Natsu asked. "On the way to you're house." Lucy replied bluntly, "You were knocked out by Gray. And on top of that you were a bit drunk. Thanks to Mira." "Hey Lucy?" Natsu asked, "Can I tell you somthing?" Lucy looked up. "Sure, what is it?" Lucy replied. "Well, I...nevermind." Natsu staggered along and it was silent for a while. "Why have you been ignoring me lately?" Natsu asked after a while. "I guess its bcause what happened the other day..." Lucy responded. "But shouldn't it be opposite?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I guess." Lucy said thoughtfully, "But I guess I'm just weird that way." Natsu grinned and said, "And that's what I like about you."  
Then they reached Natsu's house. "I think I can manage on my own now." Natsu said and let go of Lucy, "Thanks." He stepped toward his house. "Send Happy if you need anything." Lucy said, "I'll just be at the guild." Natsu didn't say anything but walked into his house. Lucy stood there a couple seconds, expecting something, but she didn't know what. She quickly turned around and headed back to the guild.  
As she entered the whole guild was quiet and stared at her. "Um hi?" Lucy said awkwardly. "Oh you're back Lucy!" Mira said cheerfully as she came over to her, "How did it go?" Lucy stared at Mira. "What do you mean?" She asked, "I guess it went fine, Bt nothing really happened." Mira looked surprised. "I thought that idiot listened to the plan." Mira mumbled. "What?!" Lucy burst out. "Oh,nothing!" Mira quickly said. "Mira! You've been hiding something from me!" Lucy shouted. "Um, well..." Mira said and looked over the whole silent guild. Erza quickly made a throat-slitting motion. "We are planning something!" Mira finally said. Erza face-palmed and the whole guild jaw dropped. "For Gajeel and Levy!" Mira finished. Erza looked up and the guild quickly shut their mouths. Lucy smiled. "So...only Levy and Gajeel. Not me and Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Yep, only Levy and Gajeel." Mira lied, "But I have to ask...why aren't you and Natsu closer? You confessed to eachother and kissed, what...three times?" Lucy's smile faded. "Two..." Lucy corrected, "And in the span of three minutes." Mira gasped. "But...why aren't you two..." Mira trailed off. "Well, I guess I liked him. But didn't expect anything back. But then it was the same thing for him, too. I never really wanted to be closer I guess and I don't love him enough. I thought I did so I told him. But I figured out that's not what I felt." The whole guild gasped and/or stared. "But both of you were going to have beautiful babys!" somone from the back of the guild shouted. Leucy blushed a bit. "I'm going to go home now." Lucy said angrily, "Because a certain guild won't support my opinions." Everyone watched her leave. Once she shut the door, Mira said, "Okay! Change of plans everybody! We will be focusing on Natsu and Lucy. They need it much more." Juvia stepped forward. "Juvia objects!" She announced, " We should focus on other people because we already focused on them!" Mira sighed. "I guess thats true...but who said we were even done with natsu and Lucy?" Mira said with a smile. The guild cheered. "But,We have to be very careful." Lisanna said, "Lucy said we shouldn't get into her business."  
Then Happy burst into the guild. "I have an update!" Happy declaired triumphantly. "What is it Happy?" Mira asked eagarly. "Natsu told me that he doesn't think Lucy really likes him. And she was just lying to herself and some other crap that I forgot." Happy reported. The guild was silent for a bit. "Dang, he was spot on." Cana said. "The idiot is catching on pretty quick." Gray mumbled. "Well, we need to help them just the same, right?" Levy said. Everyone jumped back a step. "When did you get here, Levy?" Mira asked. "Oh, just now. I came to tell you something." Levy replied, "I was talking with Lucy and she said that she's gonna go somewhere and relax for a few days. How about we plan then, hm?" Everyone stared at Levy. "That'd be perfect!" Mira burst out. "Yes but, how would Natsu be? He's been pretty clingy with Lucy for the past few days." Erza reasoned. "That is true..." Mira considered. "He'll be fine!" Levy said, "Anyway, Lucy's leaving tomorrow. But what are we planning for exactly?" Everyone looked at everybody else. Happy raised his hand. "I have an idea!" He declaired.  
Lucy stood at the Magnolia train station. He train would come in ten minutes so she had a little time to kill. "I wonder if its a good idea to only tell Levy about leaving." Lucy mumbled, "But I shouldn't worry. They'll be fine...but what about Natsu?" She shook her head 'Don't think about Natsu! That's the one thing not to think about. Just...forget the whole thing happened. At least..I wish it hadn't happened. I was so stupid thinking I loved Natsu. Because I don't. I don't I don't I don't. Never forget that.' The train pulled up to the station. Lucy picked up her bags and as she boarded the train she thought, 'But...Maybe I really do.'  
Mira was in the same positon as usual. Behind the bar counter. She was waiting nervously for Natsu and Happy to enter the guild. Then their plan would set in motion. Happy also had promised not to tell Natsu that Lucy was gone for a couple of days. The guild doors opened and Natsu entered with Happy. Natsu sat down at the bar and greeted Mira, "Hi Mira. Hey, where's Lucy?" Mira took a deep breath before saying, "Oh, you didn't hear? Lucy took a couple days off to go somwhere." Natsu's smile faded. "Oh really?" And here the plan started. "You know..Lucy told me something the other day...about how she feels about you." Mira said. Natsu was immediately interested. "Lucy said she felt like she had never really loved you and never wanted to get closer." Mira said. She looked at Natsu and knew by his face the plan was working. It was a mix of horrified and sadness. Just what Mira was looking for. "B-But she and..why did..what?" Natsu stammered. "Calm down there." Mira counseled, "I know this is a lot for you to take on but hear me out. I think that she actually does love you...but its deep down and you need to make her realize that." Natsu stared at Mira. Everyone watched anxiously. "You mean...Lucy still loves me?" Natsu said slowly. Mira nodded anxiously. "But deep down. She doesn't realize it yet." Mira added. "B-But what should I do?" Natsu said. From the back of the room Levy whispered to Cana, "Wow, I've never seen Natsu like this..." Cana slowly nodded. "I guess he's going through a lot." Cana mumbled.  
Lucy sat in the train alone. Well, she had Plue but that didn't count. She had been there for at least half of an hour, and there was about one more hour to go. She had failed her plan to stop thinking about Natsu. In fact, it had been the exact opposite. 'Should I have left him like that?' Lucy wondered to herself, 'After what we've been through, It seems pretty mean.' Lucy drew her legs to her chest. 'Why can't I just let this go? Why is this Different then all the other times...maybe because I still love him?' No matter how hard Lucy tried she kept coming back to that. And it all started because of the word romance.

Hah, I was too lazy to finish this! So, wait for the third chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy suddenly bolted upright in her bed. It was a sunny Saturday morning in Aremak. She had forgotten that she was on a vacation. But she hadn't told anyone that her vacation was in the form of a mission, a very easy mission. All she had to do was bake half a dozen pies! Piece of cake. (No pun intended.) Lucy looked around at the hotel room. Boring. Like any other hotel room would be. She noticed it was seven A.M and then decided to try to fall asleep again, because her mission didn't start until 11. She plopped her head back down on the pillow and sighed. As she tried to fall asleep, her thoughts drifted. And, unsurprisingly enough, she immediately thought of Natsu. 'Dang it! Why is it so hard not to think about him!' Lucy thought to herself.  
Natsu woke up sprawled out on one of Fairy Tail's many tables. In his hand was an empty glass and in the other, a stuffed carp. Natsu threw both onto the ground. Fairy Tail was a mess; Beer bottles, stuffed carp, and flipped tables everywhere. Natsu noticed that he was the only one awake, everyone else was out cold. Today was the first day that Lucy would be gone, and the hardest for Natsu. He knew this so he turned over and decided to go back asleep, wishing that the day never existed. But upon trying to fall asleep, he found that he was only thinking about Lucy. Of course.

"Why do I miss them so much?!" Natsu and Lucy thought simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy  
rapidly rubbed her eyes and a string of profanities slipped out of  
her mouth. It was 10:55 in the morning, her job requester was in the  
next room talking to Mira on the phone. It was rather embarrassing,  
for Lucy, to walk into her job requester's shop and be told that they  
wanted a wizard with some magic that would be of at least some use to  
baking. Apparently Celestial magic did not apply. The requester was  
quite upset and demanded that they talk to the headmaster or anyone  
who was available. ('An over reaction' Lucy had described to Mira on  
the phone earlier) But now, Lucy remained in a chair, waiting for the  
requester to get done ranting to Mira. Lucy looked around the room.  
Boring. Like most of the places she had been recently...unlike  
Fairy Tail. After a couple minutes of looking around the bland room,  
Lucy decided to try to leave. She quietly opened the door to the next  
room and peeked in. The requester sat at a table, cigarette in one  
hand and phone in the other, shouting at Mira about how they should  
look more closely at the request. Lucy hesitated before stepping into  
the room and silently closing the door. The requester immediately  
turned around and glared at Lucy. Slowly, the requester ended the  
conversation and hung up the phone. "Whaddya want?" The  
requester jeered. Lucy swallowed and quietly said, "S-Should I  
go?"

"Leave."The requester commanded.

Lucy quickly nodded and walked out of the building. "I'm glad I could leave at least." She mumbled to herself.

She decided to walk around the town, since she hadn't planned to be kicked out of her mission. She found a small cafe and ordered a cup of tea to calm herself. She slowly sipped it, but moodily. This day wasn't turning out so well. 'but that means it can only get better right?' Lucy thought to herself.

Natsu  
woke up once more, head throbbing. People we starting to stand up and  
go home, or stay at the guild for a few more beers. Natsu rolled of  
the table and onto the ground. He didn't give a crap though. Because  
Lucy wasn't there. There would only be Gray, Erza, Happy, and Wendy.  
Also other guild members, but Natsu could only think of these four at  
the moment. Gray would yell at him and punch him in the face. Erza  
would be scary. Happy would be obsessed with stuffed carp and apple  
juice. Wendy would be cute. But there was no Lucy. He stumbled over  
to Mira and sat down. "Miiiiraaaaa" Natsu groaned. And  
slammed his head down onto the table, "My head hurts."  
Mira sighed at but a glass down in front of him full of water.  
"Everyone's getting a full dose of water today." Mira  
said while smiling, "Almost everyone in the guild has a head  
ache as bad or worse than yours." Natsu sighed again and  
moaned, "But I hate water!" He pushed the cup away.  
"Stop acting like a little kid." Mira said and pushed the  
water back to Natsu, "It will help your head." Natsu  
stared at the glass for a while before saying, " Why do we all  
have head aches anyway." Mira flashed him a 'You know perfectly  
well why, you guilty idiot' face. Natsu immediately shut up. He  
sipped the water. Disgusting as always.

The phone rang in the back room. "Oh, I'd better get that." Mira mumbled and dried her hands. She briskly walked into the back room. Natsu decided to leave his seat to escape the water. He stepped into a pile of stuffed carp first. Happy happened to be inside of it. Natsu looked down at his furry friend. "Whats up Happy." Natsu greeted casually. "Wasssssup" Happy replied faintly from under Natsu's foot. Happy emerged from the pile of stuffed carp. "Why does my head hurt?" Happy asked as he rubbed his head. "I spiked the apple juice." Natsu replied nonchalantly. Happy gasped. "How could you?" Happy answered dramatically. "See ya around." Natsu said completely ignoring Happy's reaction. "I will have reveeeeenge!" Happy yelled as Natsu stumbled away. He came up to a table containing Gray, Cana, Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy and sat down. "You have a head ache too?" Gray asked. Natsu nodded. "I didn't stay very long last night." Wendy commented. "Neither did I..." Levy added sheepishly. Cana laughed and said, "You should have been there. Erza was wearing a cat costume! Of course after quite a few glasses..."Cana took another swig of beer. "I-I noticed that this morning." Wendy said with a small smile. Natsu noticed a few glasses of untouched water. "Mira tried to give you water too?" Natsu asked, smirking. "Heck, I'm not drinking it." Cana said. After a couple moments of silence, Natsu declared, "I spiked the apple juice." Gray glared at him. "So it was you." He growled. "What. Happy didn't kill anyone...I think." Natsu defended. "Do you see the carp and apple juice everywhere?!" Gajeel mumbled. "Well, yeah..I guess... He didn't kill anyone, did he?" Natsu asked. "Juvia's pretty bad.." Gray admitted, "Elfman took a couple carps to the chest, but I think he's fine." Natsu glanced around the room and found Juvia in a corner with apple juice smeared on her one bare arm. She looked zoned out and almost lifeless. "Is...she okay?" Natsu asked, suddenly fearing Happy. "I think she's just a bit shocked. Mira insisted on taking her to the hospital...but she's fine." Gray replied.

"Speaking

of which...have you guys seen Mira? She's been gone for.."  
Levy said and slowly, "Oh there's Mira." Natsu turned  
around. Mira looked tired and worried. Natsu stumbled back to the bar  
where Mira was. "What where you doing?" Natsu asked as he  
plopped down on one of the seats. Mira sighed and replied, "Oh,  
Lucy's requester was really frustrated with Lucy because apparently  
the job wanted someone with more helpful magic." Natsu  
immediately stood up. "Lucy was on a job? And why couldn't I  
talk to Lucy?" Natsu demanded. "Natsu sit down and drink  
your water." Mira sad tiredly. Natsu sat down and picked up the water. "You really miss Lucy."

Mira said, smiling. "I do not." Natsu growled. "Oh!  
Could this be the rumored.."

"Mira,  
no."

"Between  
Natsu and Lucy..."

"Mira,  
you know that isn't true."

"True  
love?"

"Okay,  
first of all," Natsu shouted, "Everyone in this guild  
knows that Lucy hates me! Second, we already know that I like Lucy,  
right? Yes. Now be quiet." Natsu took a sip of the water to add  
to dramatic effect. He spit it out. "What the heck is this?!"

"REVENGE  
IS BEST SERVED COLD!" Happy shouted from somewhere in the  
guild.


End file.
